fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected
ARE YOU F/CKING KIDDING ME? Nope, chuck testa. Heck, I don't even know what's going to happen. All I know is It'll involve Trix, our major characters, and NOT more Ao Onis. Prologue It was a cold winter's day in Fan City, a Saturday, to be exact. Trix hovered at the schoolyard. A cool, crisp breeze blew through the trees. Rickety swings creaked as the wind blew them gently back and forth. Trix moved about the place. Trix: Wow, the place is totally screwed. I guess nobody wanted to come back after all that Ao Oni shap. Those mothereffing alien, monster, freak things... Trix wandered around the school. She decided to go inside and check out the old rooms. Thoughts still echoed in her head... "Where is Gamelover?" She wandered into one of the science labs. She took out a familiar chemical. Trix: Now, just put this here, and... Trix spit a small ember. The concoction burst into flames. Being a small pyromaniac this brought some joy to Trix. Trix: Hehe! Burn, you little fire, burn your heart out... It was just then, though, that a small gust through the window caught the beaker. It topples onto the floor, spilling the flaming chemicals all over the floor. The fire quickly spread. Trix: CRAP!! I gotta get outta here! Trix rushed out of the school building. It was sooner than later that the building was burnt down beyond recognition. Later that evening... DMS: Trix, how do you explain this? He points to a television. Anchor: ...Earlier this evening, the city's school building mysteriously burst into flames! The building burnt to the ground before the fire department could respond... Trix: I didn't do it! DMS looks at her suspiciously. DMS: I didn't ask who did it. Trix: crap... DMS: Yep! Busted. How'd it happen? Trix: I got a little pyro again... DMS: Well, I have anger issues, but if I couldn't restrain myself you'd all be dead by now. Trix: Umm... DMS: Well, you know what I mean. Trix: I'll just, um... Trix slowly creeps toward the exit. DMS: Where do you think you're going? He grabs her and pulls her back. DMS: What you've committed here is a crime, Trix, accident or not. Your carelessness won't go unpunished. Trix: But I just- DMS: BURNT DOWN A F/CKING SCHOOLBUILDING? Trix:... DMS: You'll be staying with me tonight. Don't get any funny ideas. No- TV: THIS JUST IN! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! Anchor: Police investigators searching the scene found a sample of clothing near the source. It will be examined to find the identity of the suspect... DMS: Hmm... hey wait a second... Trix, you don't wear clothes! Chapter 1 - CSI: Fan-Ball Meanwhile, at the Science Division's gene center... Scientist: This cloth was most likely a cloak of some sort. ZoshiX: Hmm... put it in the gene scanner. Scientist: Alright, here we go now... The scientist places the cloth segment in a machine of sorts, then adjusts some switches and dials. Lasers appear and circle around the cloth. The machine makes a buzzing noise and then stops. ZoshiX: Results? Scientist: Well, lets see... oh... oh my god... you have to see this!!! ZoshiX: What is it? The scanner read: DNA: Match Detected Revelian Zeronius ZoshiX:... DMS? What the hell? That doesn't make any sense! Scientist: Well, DNA doesn't lie, but the scanner does make mistakes... ZoshiX: I'll go talk to him about it. Stuff like this has happened before. ZX pulls out his cell phone. He scrolls down the caller-ID list. He finds a number labeled "Ludicrine the supreme ruler of awesomeness" ZX: Heh, he must have changed the name again. The phone rings. LD: Yello. ZX: Hey! Got a sec? LD: Yeah. What is it? ZX: Well, y'know the cloth they found at the pet school? LD: Uhuh. ZX: Well, we put it through the DNA analyzer and it said it belonged to DMS. LD: Really? SO what do you need me for? ZX: Well, just in case he actually DID do it, (which I highly doubt he did), I might need your help... persuading him. LD: K. DMS's place? ZX: Yeah. See you there. -end call- -Back at DMS's place- Trix: Yeah? And? DMS: Well, that means someone else was there when it happened. Do you remeber anyone else at the school? Trix: No, well... WAIT! There was someone! Trix remembers back to earlier that day. When she had been going down the hall, she saw a strange looking fellow, who was pushing around a janitor's cart. She just hadn't paid attention before. DMS: What did his face look like? Trix: I don't know everything!! DMS: WELL I WAS JUST TRYING. The doorbell rings. DMS: Stay here. DMS floats off to answer the door. ZoshiX and Ludicrine are standing at the door. ZoshiX has some papers in his hand. DMS: You guys came for the investigation? ZX: Yeah, where's Trix? DMS: In here. He leads them to some rooms in the castle, down a couple stairs into a basement room. Trix is floating around in the room. They all sit down at a table. DMS: Alright, now before we say anything, I'm just as confused as anyone else. But we've figured out something. ZX: What's that? DMS: According to Trix, who WAS there, there was another person there, a janitor or something. ZX: Janitor? We shut down that school a month ago! What was Trix doing? Trix: I was just wandering around. LD: Anything else? DMS stares at her expectantly. Trix: Well, I kinda, umm... messed around with some flammable chemicals and they spilt. ZX: Anyway, we kinda came here to talk to you, DMS. DMS: About what? ZX: Well, we analysed the DNA on the cloth and it matched yours. DMS: What?! I was here the whole time! LD: We're not arresting you, just be aware that you could be suspected. Trix, do you ex- ZX: Hey wait! Sorry, but, I just remembered something. I could have sworn we had all the lab chemicals removed from the school when it shut down. Someone must have put them there! DMS: So we have another guy to look for? Great. LD: So Trix, did you remember AT ALL what the janitor looked like? Trix: No, I only got a glance. ZX: How do you think we'll find this "janitor" fellow? LD: Well, whoever it was, it was either DMS, or someone who stole cloth from him, and something tells me DMS wouldn't pull this kind of bullshap. ZX: Ugh, I guess we'll just have to see what happens, see if we can find any evidence. DMS: Agreed. They all break up, traveling to thier repective homes, Trix staying with DMS as promised. Chapter 2 - Blood on the Walls DMS heads upstairs, where Luna is in bed, sitting in front of the TV. She pauses it as DMS walks in. Luna: What were ''you ''doing? DMS: Just handling some crap about the school burning. Talked to Trix, then ZX and LD came over and we talked. They left a few minutes ago. Luna: Why wasn't I told about this? Mister big man trying to take care of things himself? DMS: Hehe, no. Luna: Well, what did you figure out? DMS: Apparently Trix saw some janitor guy, who's not even a janitor, who put flammable chemicals in a place where they're not supposed to be and stole a part of my clothes to try and frame me. I don't even know how this guy ripped a piece of my cloak off without me noticing. Luna: Well, whoever did do this must have done so yesterday... DMS: Huh? Luna points to the ground. Truly enough, there sits the cloak DMS was wearing yesterday, with a torn coner. Luna: I thought you had just gotten into a little fight or something. DMS: Hmm... I never did. Luna: Well, just be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. You never know... DMS: Well, I think I'm actually going to try to get some sleep tonight. All this crap's been going on might be getting to my head. Luna: Was our honeymoon not relaxing enough for you? DMS: We didn't really get much sleep during that, now did we? Luna: Haha, good point... Well, alright then. Goodnight, Revelian. DMS: 'Night. DMS pulls the lamp switch and lays down, quickly falling into a deep sleep. At about 3 A.M... DMS wakes up to Luna's screaming DMS: W-What's going on?! Luna: LOOK!! DMS: Huh, what's- THE F/CK? On the wall there was a large amount of blood, which had been smeared across the wall into two simple words. The blood was still fresh. "YOU'RE NEXT" DMS: What the hell is going on here? Luna: I-I don't know! DMS: There's so much blood... did the guy kill himself? Luna: There's no body in here... DMS: Probably the blood of a victim of some sort. Whoever this guy is, he's twisted... But worse, apparently, "we're next." I'll call the guys. Luna: Okay. DMS gets on the phone and tells several friends what happened that morning. Luna goes downstairs to check on all of the pets. DMS: Okay, Luna, I'm off- Where'd she go? Probably checking on the pets. DMS floats downstairs, following Luna's path, suddenly... Luna: OH MY GOD!!!! DMS: What!? Hold on!! DMS quickens pace and dashes down the hall to the wing Luna went to. When DMS arrived, a shocking sight stood before him. On the ground lay Cygnus, with a long, deep, cut going straight down her torso. Blood literally spilt all over on the floor around her. But, amazingly, she was still alive. DMS: Damnit, damnit, damnit... SHOW YOURSELF YOU MOTHERF/CKER!!! DMS simply beats his fist against the wall angrily. He then spins towards one of the walls, spying a figure vanish behind it. He draws his sword and charges after him!! Luna: R-Revelian! Where are you going?! DMS: DON'T FOLLOW ME! TAKE CARE OF CYGNUS! IF SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME COMES TOWARDS YOU, PUT A BULLET IN THEIR BRAIN!! Luna nods and runs off to find a first-aid kit, grabbing the Heavy Machine Gun as she goes. DMS rushes down the hall, however, not for long, as the figure he is chasing isn't all that fast, an average pace. However, right before DMS approaches the figure, it turns around sharply, with a pistol aimed straight at DMS's head. It's dark, but DMS notices that the face has an odd coloration, as if wearing strange makeup, maybe like a clown of sorts. The figure shakes slightly, as if uneasy or unstable. Clown: Stop there or I'll blow your brains out here and now. DMS: Put the gun down, before I put you down... Clown: Nope! But I won't point it at you! The figure points the gun at his own head. Clown: Let's have a little fun shall we? DMS: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?! Clown: Can't tell that! No no no, not yet. We're having too much fun! DMS: YOU WONT KNOW WHAT FUN IS IF YOU DONT COUGH UP SOME SH/T RIGHT NOW. Clown: Now, don't be too hasty! You might not get to know. DMS notices something in his other hand. DMS: Give me that! Clown: Ah, ah, ah! Let's not be hasty! I wouldn't be grabbing this! The figure shows that he is holding a suicide switch in his hand. Clown: Now, if we'll all just calm down, we can settle this calmly...I'll just- Suddenly, Luna appears behind the figure and puts several rounds into his back. He falls onto the floor. He appears dead. Luna walks towards DMS, breathing heavily. The switch remains clasped in his hand. Luna: Dear God... DMS: Leave it here. Why did you leave Cygnus? Luna: She'll be fine. I wrapped her up pretty well. I was worried about you, Revelian... You know I don't want anything to happen to you... DMS: Yeah, but there's no time to worry. The guy's dead. We just have to figure out what that switch was for... Luna: Alright. I'll look around to see if I can't find anything else. Luna runs off. DMS takes a closer look at the body. The face closesly resembles that of a clown, however the makeup is smeared slightly on the face. He is wearing a brightly colored suit. There is something inside his pocket. DMS takes out a piece of paper and unrolls it. It seems to be a sort of note. He reads it: Dear Mister Zeronius, I can see that you have killed my accomplice by this point, and found this note. You may have stopped the madness for now, but don't get comfortable. We're going to have some more fun before this is over. Yours Truly. P.S, you might want to- Thats all DMS read before: SHABBOOOM!!! A huge explosion occured, blowing up the wall adjacent to DMS and some surrounding area. DMS was knocked back, hitting the wall and being knocked out. Luna can be heard down the halls running towards the area. Luna: Revelian? Are you okay?! As she spoke, everything started to fade away, and her voice became distant... Luna: Revelian!! Answer me!! Re...ve...li..an....... DMS blacked out. Chapter 3 - Rude Awakening DMS wakes up. Staring at him is Luna. Luna: Revelian... You're awake!! She grabs him and gets into a hug with him, followed by a kiss. ZX walks up behind them. ZX: Yeesh, I told you he'd be alright, Luna. Relax. Luna: Sorry... Luna backs away from DMS as he gets to his feet. DMS: Ergh... Where's Cygnus? ZX: Pet hospital. You've been passed out for hours... Luna sat by your side for every minute of it, too. Luna: Heh... You know me... I worry about my poor man, sometimes... He just has a knack for getting into trouble. ZX: Tch, no kidding. DMS: Don't worry about me, Luna, you know that- Luna: Don't tell me not to worry about you! You know it's hard for me not to! I mean, look at the stuff you're constantly getting into! And now we have this!? When does the madness stop, Revelian?? When do we finally settle down and finally live together, happily? I'm tired of all these adventures! Here we are, first day back from our honeymoon, and we're already in another adventure!! Can't you see that we can't live like this!? If these adventures keep going like this, then sooner or later, one of us is going to kick the bucket! What would happen if you died on me? Or, for that matter, how would YOU feel if I died on you?! Do you really care about me or do you see me as some sort of... Sex thing... Like my bitch sister did?! She finally breaks down into tears... DMS: Luna... How could you say that!? You know what would happen if you died on me... I'd be utterly devastated by it! How could you try and compare me to your sister!? Unlike your sister, I don't look at you like a lower being!! I don't use you for sex and nothing else!! I love you, damnit! That's why I proposed to you on that day, before your sister attacked! Luna, I know you're really tired of these... And if I had a choice. I'd stop worrying about it, too... I would give anything to be able to finally sit down and live with you in peaceful bliss, Luna... I'm sorry... Luna continues to cry... Luna: I'm sorry, Revelian... I didn't mean to talk to you like that, it's just... DMS: It's alright, I understand... ZX: ...I think you two should sit this little thing out... DMS: I think so, too... Is that what you want, Luna? She nods, soon smiling. ZX: Well, I'll leave you guys alone... From the note I found on DMS, we might be able to get a DNA thing on this guy... Well, I'll see you two later. DMS: Later, ZX... ZX leaves the castle. DMS gets romped by Luna. Category:Stories